Mi soledad, tu venganza
by Mariana Malfoy 452
Summary: Un chico enamorado. Una chica enamorada. Pero no entre ellos, la soledad está más que presente en el destino de uno y a esto se enfrenta aquella tarde en el lago cuando un corazón se rompe


**Hola!!!!! Como estan, yo aquí dejándoles un fic que tiene años (literalmente) en mi computadora y que no había tenido la oportunidad de publicar, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios... Besos a todos...**

**

* * *

**

_Quiero platicar contigo esta noche, te espero en el lago a las 7:00 por favor no faltes. _

Ató el mensaje a la lechuza y salió volando.

_Pero por Dios ¿qué he hecho?, le acabo de pedir que hablemos. Hablar... lo que más trabajo me cuesta... sobre todo para expresar lo que siento... pero no creo poder guardarlo por más tiempo... Me da miedo su reacción cuando le confiese lo que siento... ¡Demonios¿Por qué lo hice¿y si no voy? No, tengo que ir... me odiaría por citarla y dejarla esperando, me dejaría de hablar por una semana y eso sí que no podría soportarlo._

**El reloj de pared **

**anunciando las 6:23,**

**el pasado con sed,**

**y el presente es un atleta sin pies.**

_Es ella lo que da sentido a mi vida, desde que la conocí en el tren tal vez, sus ojos, su cabello, su voz... ella... toda ella..._

_Ya sé, mejor no le digo por lo que verdaderamente la cité, pero... tengo que pensar que le voy a decir ¡Qué difícil es!_

_Son las 6:40, he llegado temprano, ahora tengo que esperar a que llegue._

Observó el lago y el sol se reflejaba en él, el cielo estaba iluminado por unos tonos rojos y rosas espectaculares, pocas veces había visto un atardecer como ese.

**ya son las 6:43**

**y el cadáver del minuto que pasó.**

**me dice así se vive aquí te guste o no,**

**y la nostalgia pone casa en mi cabeza.**

**y dan las 6 con 50.**

–Hola.

_Por Merlín a qué hora llegó, ni cuenta me di de su presencia._

–Hola, me asustaste –contestó sorprendido.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada. El chico la observaba detenidamente.

–Es hermoso.

–¿Qué?

–El atardecer... es hermoso, pocas veces he visto uno como éste.

–Ah, sí...

Pronto se ocultó el sol y ahora el cielo era azul oscuro, las estrellas comenzaban a resaltar en el firmamento, la luna creciente brillaba con intensidad y hacía resplandecer hermosamente el lago de Hogwarts.

–Muy bien, dime para qué querías verme.

–Bueno... yo... somos... ahora somos amigos ¿no es así? –preguntó nervioso desviando la mirada y caminando alrededor de ella.

–Claro ya lo sabes –corroboró.

–Después de todos éstos años y todo lo que te hice y dije en ese tiempo...

–Oye, no hay por qué recordar esos tiempos, está en el pasado, ahora es el presente y éstos son los últimos días en la escuela y hay que...

–Sí ya sé todo eso, cuando terminemos todos volveremos a casa y tomaremos nuestro rumbo... por separado...

**Quién te dijo que yo**

**era el sueño que soñaste una vez.**

**Quién dijo que tú**

**voltearías mi futuro al revés.**

**Ya son las 7:16,**

**y el cadáver del minuto que pasó**

**me dice tu estrategia te arruinó,**

**no queda más que ir aprendiendo a vivir sólo,**

**si te quedan agallas.**

–Lo dices como si fuera una tragedia y no lo es –ella trataba de mirarlo a los ojos pero no lo lograba.

–Para mi sí, porque ya no te podré ver.

–No digas eso, seguiremos viéndonos, quizá ya no tan seguido, pero lo haremos.

–No entiendes –dijo sentándose y ocultando su rostro entre las manos.

–Entonces explícame –dijo Hermione tomando asiento a su lado.

Sin descubrir su rostro continuó hablando:

–Es increíble que siendo la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, a veces seas tan tonta –finalizó volteando a verla.

La expresión de Hermione cambió abruptamente de incomprensión a enfado.

–Si vas a volver a lo de antes insultándome mejor me marcho –dijo poniéndose de pie.

**La casa no es otra cosa,**

**que un cementerio de historias,**

**enterradas en fosas,**

**que algunos llaman memorias.**

–Lo siento... –dijo en un tono de profunda melancolía que hizo que Hermione borrara su enfado y mostrara su preocupación– siéntate y sólo escúchame: digo que eres tonta porque no te has dado cuenta que te quiero más que a una amiga –en ese momento volteó a mirarla directo a los ojos.

Hermione no alcanzó a sentarse, se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras, había notado algo raro en él pero nunca pasó por su cabeza algo como lo que le estaba confesando, pero sabía que era verdad, sus ojos se lo decían.

Hubo un silencio profundo que duró varios minutos, ninguno de los dos decía nada, no sabían qué decir… o qué hacer

**Minutos,**

**como sal en la herida,**

**se me pasa la vida**

**gastando el reloj.**

Hermione fue la que interrumpió el silencio.

–Draco… no sé que decirte… esperaba que… bueno… no esperaba esto.

–Lo sé –contestó levantándose y plantándose frente a ella– pero tenía que decírtelo, no podía seguir callándolo.

Draco comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, se acercaba cada vez más y más, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Hermione parecía estar petrificada, no se movía, ni hablaba. Estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Draco la tomó por la cintura, fue entonces cuando Hermione se movió, posó sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho para evitar que se acercara, sin embargo, no opuso ninguna resistencia a que lo hiciera.

Uno y otro podían sentir la respiración del otro y Hermione podía sentir el latir del corazón del rubio bajo la palma de su mano, latía velozmente y eso la asustaba un poco porque confirmaba lo que había visto en los ojos del Slytherin.

Draco acercó su rostro al de la chica aproximando sus labios a los de ella con un miedo inmenso de que en cualquier momento lo rechazara…

Pero no sucedió, fue sólo un roce, un suave toque gentil… ambos estaban envueltos en una atmósfera mágica, rodeados por una tenue oscuridad que se disipaba con el brillo de las estrellas y la luna. Todo era perfecto, hasta que…

–¡Hermione! –se escuchó a lo lejos una voz que la llamaba, rompiéndose el encanto en el que se encontraban rodeados, dirigieron sus miradas al suelo y se separaron.

Ambos chicos se encontraban tras un árbol, así que no eran fácilmente visibles a quienes buscaban a Hermione.

**Minutos,**

**son la morgue del tiempo,**

**cadáveres de momentos**

**que no vuelven jamás.**

**No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás.**

–Es Ron, ha de venir con Harry…

–Ve con ellos –pidió mesándose el cabello.

–Vamos los dos.

–No, yo me quedo aquí –dijo dándole la espalda.

–No, vienes con nosotros –ordenó jalándolo de la muñeca.

–Pero… –volteo para tratar de safarse del agarre, encontrándose con la mirada de la chica.

–Lo que me acabas de decir lo respeto, pero sabes que no puedo… Yo… –soltó la muñeca del chico y se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja– Harry es mi novio, y tú nuestro amigo. Ahora que la oscuridad ha sido vencida…

–Hermione… al fin te encontramos –dijo Ron que llegaba acompañado por Harry.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la chica mirándolos tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

–Es hora de cenar y veníamos por ustedes –contestó Harry.

–Claro –accedió Hermione tomando la mano que Harry le había extendido.

Draco no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlos porque no logró que lo dejaran solo hasta haber entrado al Gran Comedor donde cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva mesa para cenar.

Todos estaban platicando alegremente mientras disfrutaban de los manjares que había. Todos, excepto un chico rubio de ojos grises, y por primera vez, tristes y melancólicos. Decidió salir del comedor lo más discretamente que pudo lanzando una última mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Hermione, Harry y Ron hablaban y reían absortos en su propio mundo.

**Cómo duele gastar**

**el instante en el que tu ya no estas.**

**Cómo cuesta luchar**

**con las cosas que no vuelven más.**

Dirigiéndose a la torre de Slytherin, se encerró en su habitación. De su baúl sacó un portarretrato que tenía un recorte de una foto de Hermione cuando la nombraron Premio Anual en septiembre pasado. La contempló unos instantes hasta que el cansancio y el sueño lo vencieron mientras recordaba lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás. No despertó en toda la noche.

–¡¿No lo entiendes¡No me interesas en lo más mínimo! –gritó Hermione– ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? –dio media vuelta y se alejó sin dar tiempo al rubio decir nada.

Draco despertó exaltado la mañana siguiente cuando un sueño lo perturbó, un sueño donde aparecía ella alejándose de él y diciéndole adiós para siempre. Había sido tan real… pero al despertar se dio cuenta que en cierta forma lo era, pues ella no lo quería como él a ella.

**Ya son las 9:23**

**y el cadáver del minuto que pasó**

**se burla de mis ganas de besar**

**la foto que dejaste puesta en el buró,**

**mi soledad es tu venganza.**

**El ministerio del tiempo**

**puso sede en mi almohada,**

**ahí te encuentro a momentos**

**aunque no sirve de nada.**

Los días que faltaban para terminar el año pasaron rápidamente. Draco había estado evitando a toda costa y lo mejor que podía a Hermione y a Harry, incluso en el tren de regreso a Londres, decidió perderse y no verlos, porque eso lo lastimaba y le dolía en el fondo de cu corazón no ser él quien estuviera con ella.

Verlos juntos le dolía. Quería ser **él** el que tomara de la mano a la chica, ser **él** el que la abrazara, ser **él** a quien ella besara… y ser **él** al que ella amara… pero no era así… y eso dolía en el fondo del alma y lo hacía recordar a cada momento que su corazón estaba dividido en mil pedazos.

**Minutos**

**como sal en la herida**

**se me pasa la vida**

**gastando el reloj.**

**Minutos, son la morgue del tiempo**

**cadáveres de momentos**

**que no vuelven jamás.**

**No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás.**

Cuando todos se despedían después del viaje en tren, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco, que no pudo escapar más de ellos, hablaron de lo que harían ahora. Harry, Hermione y Ron tenían planes para trabajar en alguno de los departamentos del Ministerio de Magia. Pero Draco…

–Iré a Noruega… según sé, allá tienen una academia excelente de magia antigua donde me gustaría estudiar.

–¿Pero porqué tan lejos? –preguntaron.

–Tan simple como que mi padre está en Azkaban y mi madre está muerta y… ya no hay nada que me ate aquí… nada… –contestó mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

**Minutos que se burlan de mi,**

**minutos como furia de mar,**

**minutos pasajeros de un tren que no va a ningún lugar.**

**Minutos como lluvia de sal,**

**minutos como fuego en la piel,**

**minutos forasteros que vienen y se van sin decir.**

**Minutos que me duelen sin ti,**

**minutos que no pagan pensión,**

**minutos que al morir formaran el batallón del ayer.**

–Si ya lo decidiste, te deseo buena suerte –dijo Harry.

Y tanto él como Ron estrecharon la mano de Draco como despedida, ya que partiría a Noruega en dos días. Por su parte Hermione le dio un abrazo, le susurró en el oído siempre te recordaré , y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Suerte ¿nos volveremos a ver? –preguntó Hermione.

–Tal vez.

Cada uno tomó su camino a reunirse con quienes los esperaban, pero sólo tres volverían a encontrarse, el otro tenía un destino incierto…

**Minutos que se roban la luz,**

**minutos que me oxidan la fe,**

**minutos inquilinos del tiempo mientras puedan durar.**

**Minutos que disfrutan morir,**

**minutos que no tienen lugar,**

**minutos que se estrellan en mi... **

**Son Camicaces de Dios.**

Quizá, tal vez la distancia y el tiempo sanarían el corazón de Draco y harían que volviera a amar a alguien que le correspondiera, aunque nunca amaría como había llegado a amar a Hermione Granger.

**Iniciado noviembre 24 de 2003**

**Terminado febrero 7 de 2004. 13:03.**

**

* * *

Les dije que era cierto eso de "AÑOS" en mi compu, de hecho se me había perdido, pero aquí está. Espero sus opiniones.**


End file.
